Una nueva aventura Marissonshipping
by Ariana-chan0
Summary: -Me siento sola, sin Chespy ni Alain a mi lado...- dicho esto me quedé dormida como hacía desde el "accidente" junto a Chespy mientras lágrimas gruesas salían de mis ojos...yo no pensaba que iba a pasar al día siguiente ni me importaba, sólo me importaba que Chespy siguiera con vida.
1. Nota de la autora

Holi :3, esta es una nueva historia de un shipping que me encanta el cual es el Marissonshipping... como que las historias de ellos no abundan así que le dije a mi cerebro que intentara hacer una historia de ellos y bum historia salvaje aparece.

Ya hablando encerio esto no va a ser una historia normal se va a fijar en uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta temporada de Pokemon el cual es Manon o Mairin como quieran llamarle (conste que la voy a llamar Manon en toda la historia) así que si no aparece mucho Alan es porque cuando aparezca va a ser de forma épica (como últimamente lo hace 7.7).

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia (o prólogo al menos en la siguiente parte).

Atte. Autora-chan :3


	2. Prólogo

Los personajes de esta historia de pertenecen a Pokemon Company, mientras que esta historia es mía, esta prohibido todo tipo de plagio, si algo como esto llegará a pasar se denunciará automáticamente.

La heroína de esta historia yacía durmiendo pasivamente al lado de su gran amigo Chespin, o Chespy como ella solía llamarle, obviamente ella no sabe que es la heroína de ésta historia, pero pronto lo sabrá, sólo hay que esperar un poco, sólo un poco más

Atte. La Narradora

Obviamente este es el prólogo, ya tengo el primer capitulo completado así que no hay problema, sólo los haré sufrir unos días más *añade risa malvada aquí*, toda esta historia se origina donde está Ash y sus amigos, por una cosa que quiero que pase...*SPOILER* XD

Bueno los veo en unos días, espero que los que lean mi historia se animen a escribir más para este fandom ya que estamos un poco muy escasas historia.

Dicho esto...SAYONARA

Atte. Autora-chan


	3. Capítulo 1

-Me siento sola, sin Chespy ni Alan a mi lado...- dicho esto me quedé dormida como hacía desde el "accidente" junto a Chespy mientras lágrimas gruesas salían de mis ojos...yo no pensaba que iba a pasar al día siguiente ni me importaba, sólo me importaba que Chespy siguiera con vida.

Me había despertado con la sensación de un maravilloso sueño, donde Chespy seguía despierto, Alan a mi lado con su actitud arisca de siempre y yo englobada en mi propio de mundo, despertarme y saber que sólo era era un sueño hizo que lágrimas amenazaran con salirse de mis ojos, pero no, era muy temprano para empezar a llorar, así que suavemente me levante echándole una mirada a Chespy esperanzada de encontrarlo despierto y con una gran sonrisa dedicada a mí. Obviamente fue mucho pedir, seguía brillando con ese intenso verde fluorescente que empezaba a odiar, inmóvil que, si no supiera viera que su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando, lo daría por muerto. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y fui a la cafetería del primer piso por algo de comida ya que mi estómago estaba rugiendo como un Pyroar hambriento.

Me alcancé a comprar un sándwich que me quitaría el hambre al menos por este día y avance dispuesta a irme con Chespy cuando de pronto escuché una conversación que me llamó la atención. Normalmente no soy chismosa, pero cuando escuché "Chespin" mis sentidos se agudizaron e y me acerqué a esas dos personas con atuendos de científico, obviamente escondiéndome para que no vean.

 **\- Hay que seguir investigando porqué ese Chespin sigue en coma, es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el poder de Z1- decía una científica emocionada por ese tal experimento.**

 **\- Si logramos controlar ese poder estaremos más cerca de nuestros objetivos- decía el otro científico un poco más serio, pero no menos emocionado.**

 **\- Lo único que necesitamos es separar a esa niña de ese Pokemon y podremos llevarlo a investigación- exclamó la científica como si robar Pokemon fuera lo más legal del mundo.**

No quise escuchar más y salí corriendo de allí hacía la habitación de Chespy y sin pensarlo dos veces quité esa especie de casco y todos los tubos que tenía en su cuerpo, lo agarré y salí corriendo de allí pasando al lado de esos dos científicos que, muy conmocionados, me siguieron y avisaron a los guardias para que bloquearan la salida. Saqué a Flabebé para intentar ganar tiempo mientras buscaba una salida que no hubieran bloqueado, pero ese no era el caso. Ellos inmediatamente sacaron a sus Poochyena que me miraban con ferocidad, sabía que esta batalla no la podía ganar, pero afortunada, según la persona que lo vea; había una ventana a mi costado y salté por ella a la vez que metía a Flabebé en su pokeball.

Caí con las rodillas y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban con todo el dolor que tenía mr adentré en el bosque corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, conste decir que con algunos tropiezos, hasta asegurarme que ya no me seguían. Me senté debajo de las ramas de un árbol con Chespy todavía entre mis brazos, mientras lloraba miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente "¿Cómo Chespy va a sobrevivir ?" "¿Cómo le doy de comer?" "¿Y si de pronto no respira?" "¿ Y si...?". De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una pokeball abrirse y mi singular pokemon Flabebé salía con una cara algo enojada como si estuviera preparándose para regañarme.

\- _Fla...Be...Fla...Bé...Bebé...Fla_ \- parecía como si me dijera _"Tú no eres así Manon, yo sé que saldrás adelante"_ , eso me reconfortó mucho.

\- Gracias por animarme Flabebé- dije limpiándome las lágrimas- Tienes razón sé que puedo hacer lo que yo me proponga y mi meta es hacer que Chespy despierte.

Así comencé mi aventura la cual concluiría cuando Chespy despertara...o eso creí yo, nunca pensé el inicio de mi aventura influiría con la destrucción de Kalos.

Primer capítulo de mis historia...Espero que les halla gustado...si hay una falta de ortografía perdón, intentaré no cometerlas.

Ese Flabebé me salió algo raro XD

Bueno SAYONARA

Atte. Autora-chan


	4. Capítulo 2

Me levanté de las raíces de árbol junto con mi pokemon y observé como Flabebé flotaba tranquilamente, ese pokemon fue el primer pokemon que atrapé junto con..., un fuerte dolor en el pecho me invadió, pero cuando miré a Chespy quien seguía "durmiendo" en mis brazos me decidí a seguir. Avancé algunos pasos mientras mi Flabebé me seguía, decidí que se quedaría fuera de la pokeball como alguna vez Chespy lo había hecho. Apenas avancé un paso una pregunta se me vino a la cabeza; "¿Qué pasará cuando un entrenador me rete a un combate?". Paré en seco y Flabebé me miró extrañada.

\- Flabebé, ¿qué movimientos conoces?- pregunté a Flabebé y luego pensé ¡como si me fuera a responder!

\- Fla, Bebéfla- dijo y yo la miré confundida, no había entendido nada de nada. Flabebé vio mi cara y se acordó que yo no podía entenderla y con una gotita al estilo anime se acercó a mi mochila y sacó mi pokedex con dificultad, a comparación de ella, el aparato era bastante grande.

\- Bebé- dijo y entendí lo que quería hacer, algunas veces si que soy algo tonta, con cuidado agarré a Chespy con un brazo y con mi mano agarré la pokedex y la apunté hacía mi pequeña pokemon.

\- _Flabebé, los ataques de Flabebé llegan a ser Placaje y Látigo Cepa_ \- mencionó la pokedex con la voz robótica de siempre.

\- Entonces, esos son tus ataques, supongo que irás aprendiendo más mientras viajemos- dije guardando mi pokedex en mi mochila y cogiendo a Chespy con mis dos brazos- Hasta entonces cuento contigo Flabebé.

\- Flabebé- exclamó con emoción mientras yo caminaba con Chespy en mis brazos, hasta que...

\- ¡Wooooo!- grité llamando la atención de Flabebé y efectivamente aún no se me iba esa costumbre de caerme de la nada. Felizmente Flabebé me atrapó en el aire con **Látigo Cepa** y me incorporé antes que me cayera con todo y pokemons- Jejejejejejeje

\- Fla- suspiró cansada y se puso en mi hombro mientras yo retomaba con la caminata.

* * *

\- Te reto a una batalla pokemon- dijo un chico con sombrero y una red en su bolsillo. Sabía que tendría que pelear con entrenadores, pero no creí que sería tan rápido. Apreté a Chespy intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Flabebé- dije en voz baja y mi pokemon, de mi hombro, se dirigió al "campo de combate".

\- Sal Scatterbug- dijo y salió su pokemon que apenas salir, observaba a mi Flabebé con una mirada fiera- Scatterbug, **paralizador**

\- Flabebé, esquívalo- dije fuerte y mi pokemon hizo caso, intentó esquivar todas la esporas que el pokemon de mi rival le lanzaba, pero al final no lo logró, cayendo al suelo por la parálisis.

\- Este combate es nuestro, Scatterbug usa **Placaje** \- ordenó el chico y el pokemon se dirigió intentando atacar a mi pokemon.

\- Flabebé, levántate por favor, usa **Látigo Cepa** \- ordené con una voz preocupada y mi Flabebé, con la fuerza que le quedaba, realizó el ataque reteniendo con éxito el ataque del Scatterbug.

\- O no, no lo harás, Scatterbug, con más fuerza- ordenó el entrenador y el Scatterbug empezó a empujar más fuerte.

\- Flabebé resiste- dije sin saber que otra cosa hacer, hasta que vi como el pokemon de mi rival dejaba fuera de combate a mi pokemon y la lanzaba fuera del "campo"- ¡Flabebé!

Corrí hasta Flabebé con cuidado de no caerme y me senté al costado de Flabebé, dejando a Chespy a un lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté y Flabebé hizo un ruidito de dolor, lo cogí con mis manos y lo abracé protectoramente. El chico metió a su Scatterbug en su pokeball y se acercó a mí.

\- El centro Pokemon está cerca, sigues de frente y sales hacía allí- dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse- Eres débil niña, no sé como una chica como tú pueda estar deseando ser entrenadora pokemon- y se fue.

Me levanté cogiendo a Chespy con el otro brazo y corrí hacía el centro Pokemon.

* * *

\- Señor Lysson, la niña llamada Manon escapó junto al pokemon afectado por Z1 con rumbo desconocido- decía una secretaria al jefe que, sentado junto a su Pyroar, observaba a su nueva adquisición con emoción.

\- Déjenlo pasar, he capturado algo mucha más interesante- dijo Lysson observando a Z2 desde el cristal.

* * *

Holiwis Lectores, nuevo cap de mi historia, felizmente, esta semana no ha sido bueno, entre dolores de estómago, castigos, primos locos, calor...demasiada emoción para mi kokoro. Lo peor, pronto vuelvo a clases, asi que intentaré que los capítulo sigan siendo semanales...espero

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir byebye

Atte. Autora-chan


	5. Capítulo 3

Corrí hacia el centro Pokémon y entre algo desesperada al lugar, se que Flabebé estará bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar si lo que dijo ese chico era cierto...NO...yo no estaba viajando para ser entrenadora, lo hacia para salvar a uno de mis más preciados amigos, no dejare que nada me derrumbe...si yo no, ¿quién?

\- Entrenadora Manon, su Pokémon ya está recuperado- dijo la enfermera por el altavoz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Gracias enfermera Joy-agradecí con una sonrisa y ella me respondió igual, me entrego mi pokeball y entró dentro de su oficina para atender más pacientes.

Salí del centro Pokémon sacando a Flabebé de su pokeball, se veía bien y me sentía feliz de que se halla recuperado, de pronto me acorde de algo, no habíamos comido nada y al ver la cara de Flabebé...okey debíamos comer algo...esperen...¡¿CÓMO DOY YO DE COMER A UN POKÉMON INCONSCIENTE?!

\- _Flabe...Flabebé_ \- dijo Flabebé agarrando unas bayas y dándomelas, luego sacó de mi mochila una especie de prensador y me lo señaló, entendí su plan

-Entiendo lo que quieres hacer Flabebé- dije y acto siguiente puse las bayas allí y comencé a hacerlas jugo, luego le di esa especie de jugo a Chespy esperando a que tomara... y- ¡Funcionó!

Escuché algo parecido a una risa viniendo de Flabebé y le sonreí, más tarde empezamos a comer ya que nos moríamos de hambre y dormimos toda la noche ¿Qué increíbles aventuras tendré mañana?

Me desperté con el sonido de una pelea que parecía cerca a mi, me levanté asustada y saqué a Flabebé de su pokeball, ya que para dormir la había metido en ella al igual que Chespy, guardé la especie de colcha en la que había dormido y me dirigí hacia esos sonidos, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una entrenadora, al parecer ya experimentada, luchando con una especie de ave que nunca habia visto y a su rival sufriendo con su Charizard, fue el único pokemon que reconocí

\- Staraptor, **Pájaro Osado** , acabemos con esto- ordenó la entrenadora y su Pokémon rápidamente obedeció dándole KO a el Charizard

\- ¡Que no piensas levantarte!¡LEVÁNTATE!- le gritó el entrenador rival a su Pokémon quien estaba con algunas heridas

-No le exijas a tu Pokémon más de lo que pueden dar, no son armas...son seres vivos- dijo la entrenadora misteriosa acariciando a su ¿Staraptor creo que dijo?

\- Es mi Pokémon y yo le puedo exigir lo que quiera, vuelve sabandija-exclamó el entrenadorhaviendo volver a su Charizard a su pokeball- Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos- y se fue coriendo con, por lo que veo, el orgullo herido

\- ¿Quieres salir de ahí?- exclamó y yo me sorprendí, ¿se refería a mí?

\- Pe-per-perdón por molestarla en su pelea- tartamudeé mientras que Flabebé se escondía detrás de mi, sintiendo esa aura que la rodeaba

\- Yo no peleé, peleó mi Staraptor- dijo y yo dirigí la vista hacia tan majestuosa ave

\- ¿Dónde la atrapaste?- pregunté inocentemente, pero la entrenadora parece que no lo tomo bien

\- ¿Atraparlo?, yo nunca los atrapo, los salvo de personas como tú- dijo con un aura oscura y yo me moleste

\- !¿AHORA QUE HE HECHO?!-exclamé con furia y vi que se empezó a acercar a Flabebé, quien estaba asustada detrás de mí, mientras lo hacía vi como su rosto cambiaba a uno de tranquilidad, me apartó de su camino con su mano y se agachó un poco

\- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y yo me quedé en shock, ¿en verdad era la misma mujer?

\- _F-Fla...be..fla_ \- respondió, yo no la entendí, pero al parecer ella sí

\- Ya veo pequeña, ¿esta entrenadora te trata bien?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, si las miradas mataran...

\- _Flabebé_ \- le sonrió y la entrenadora se relajó

\- Es sorprendente el cariño que le puedes tener a una entrenadora que te privó de tu libertad- le dijo y luego la acarició haciendo que mi Pokémon se sonrojara, luego se levantó y se dirigió a mi con una mirada retadora

\- Es increíble el cariño que te puede tener este hermoso ser, no la pierdas entendido- exclamó y antes de yo le respondiera continuo- los Pokemon tienen vida, ¿lo sabias?, sienten igual que nosotros y dudo a algún ser vivo le guste estar encerrada en un espacio tan reducido como las pokeball

\- ¡No se si eres ciega, pero por lo que veo también llevas a tus Pokémon en pokeballs- exclamé y me miró molesta, espero salir viva de esta

\- No tengo otra opción, ellos se preocupan por mi, saben que si todos están fuera de sus pokeballs me seria difícil trasladarme hacia el lugar al que me dirijo- suspiró pesadamente

\- ¿Y cual es tu meta?- pregunté, pero ya me imaginaba su respuesta

\- No es de tu incumbencia niñata- y antes de que pudiera responderle, se subió a su Staraptor y se fue volando, lo más probable, al próximo centro Pokémon

Me tranquilicé y caí rendida en el césped, recibir muchas emociones recién despierta no era bueno para salud, miré a Flabebé que miraba al cielo hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la entrenadora...sus palabras me hicieron pensar, ¿se sentirán así los Pokémon?. Flabebé me miro inquisidoramente y yo simplemente le dirigí una sonrisa, tenia mucho que pensar, otra vez.

* * *

Holi :3

*le tiran tomates* No me hagan bullying!, me dio mucha pereza 7-7

Igual ya tengo el concepto de la historia casi terminada y si todavía queda algún lector que lea esta historia, gracias por leer y esperarme lo suficiente

PSDTA: Viva el BonxBonnie bitches (?)

Autora-chan


	6. Capítulo 4

Obviamente pensar no era lo mío, desde ese encuentro con esa entrenadora estuve divagando en mi mente hasta que me di cuenta que ya era de noche, comí con Flabebé, a quien creo que debería llamar de otra manera, y saqué a Chespy de su pokeball, se veía igual que cuando lo saqué de ese laboratorio, hice que tomara zumo de bayas y lo volví a su pokeball. Luego sin mediar palabra alguna estiré mi saco de dormir y me dormí mientras que Flabebé se acurrucaba encima de mío.

Desperté muy animada y sin tiempo que perder desperté a Flabebé y seguimos el corto camino que quedaba hasta la próxima ciudad. Cuando entré en el Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad Romantis, al principio de la ciudad había un cartel que decía eso, me encontré con esa chica amargada que me había encontrado el otro día.

\- ¿¡Tú!?,¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté alterada, suficiente me había alterado los nervios el día anterior.

\- Lo que todos los entrenadores, curando a mis amigos- contestó fríamente sin voltear a verme, mientras que a mi Flabebé ya le brillaban los ojos, parece que si le había agradado esa entrenadora.

\- ...- me calló con esa frase, me golpeaba mentalmente por haber preguntado semejante estupidez. Ahora que lo pienso...

\- Tienes una actitud parecida a Alain- susurré tristemente, ella volteó, al parecer me escuchó.

\- ¿Y quién es él?- preguntó curiosa, aunque seguía siendo fría su voz.

-¡Ah!, m-m-me escuchaste, digo... debes estar oyendo cosas- dije nerviosamente poniendo una mano en mi cabeza. Flabebé me miró preocupada.

\- Soy muy buena espiando, sino como salvaría Pokemon, ese "susurro" tuyo parecía más un grito para mí- respondió algo burlona y cuando iba a volver a hablar la enfermera Joy la llamó para devolverle los Pokemon. Cogió las pokeballs y estaba a punto de irse.

\- ¡Espera!-grité y ella obviamente volteó, mejor dicho todos los que estaban en el Centro Pokemon voltearon. Decir que estaba roja era poco, era un tomate viviente. Flabebé volteó a mirarme y suspiró, se acercó a mí y me di una "cachetada" con sus pequeños brazos.

\- ¿Me acabas de pegar?- pegunté confundida y luego reventé de risa- Eso no dolió nada

\- Jejejeje- escuché un risa cerca de mí y era...

\- Te estás riendo- dije sorprendida, la demonio amargada estaba riendo, y no muy disimuladamente cabe decir.

\- Parece que tú Flabebé te tiene mucho aprecio- parece que golpear a la gente es ahora símbolo de armonía- Parece que no eres tan mala entrenadora como creí que eras... Mi nombre es Nozomi

\- Mi nombre es Manon- dije alegre, parece que no es tan mala como pensaba.

\- Manon...mi nombre es mejor- retiro lo dicho

\- ¡Oye!- hize puchero y ella me miró divertida, extendió su mano para estrecharla conmigo, pero cuando lo hizo una pulsera se vio a la vista...¿¡u-un-unas piedra activadora?!

\- ¡Espera tienes una Mega-evolución!- grité más fuerte que antes y otra vez voltearon a verme, Nota Mental: "No gritar en un Centro Pokemon".

\- Mh- parecía que me estaba preguntando con la mirada, ¿es que siempre atraigo a los usuarios con Megas hacía mí?

* * *

Holiwis...*le tiran tomates otra vez* ez khe io tenia kolejio :,v

Okno.. tenia pereza *sacan los cuchillos* No se me esponjen...en el próximo episodio aparecera Alain trampas locas #Tobias2.0

Odie a Alain por una puta semana entera por lo de la Liga...luego se me pasó y ahora estoy feliz con mi vida

¿Que les pareció la liga?...

Ni se para que pregunto 7-7

Por cierto no puedo asegurar totalmente mi ortografía ene este capítulo, rezé por inspiración y esta vino ami fugazmente a si que no maten :,3 *le tiran más cuchillos*

A correr se ha dicho T-T

Atte.

Autora-chan


End file.
